Bolts, nuts and washers are commonly utilized to join building materials. A washer may be inserted between a nut and the work piece to ensure tightness, and to prevent leakage, or to relieve friction between the bolt or nut and the work piece. Often times the washer and nut must be inserted onto a bolt, stud or screw in a work location which has a limited amount of space or a limited access. The nut and/or washer may be awkward to handle due to its size, shape or other physical limitation of the work area or workman.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a washer and a nut that are easy to handle and to install, and to provide a method of manufacturing such a washer and nut. It is a further object of this invention to provide a method of installing a washer and a nut that can be utilized in work areas having limited access or limited space.